1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a securement sleeve for a pole. More particularly, in some embodiments, the invention relates to securement sleeve for an umbrella pole that is provided as part of an umbrella base assembly.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Tables designed for outdoor use often include an umbrella in order to shade the occupants sitting therearound from the sunlight. Because the canopy portions of these umbrellas typically have a large concave surface area, which tends to “cup” the wind blowing thereagainst, these umbrellas frequently become disengaged from their support assemblies. After becoming separated from their support assemblies, the umbrellas are often violently tossed around by the force of the wind acting thereon. Consequently, as a result of being freely blown around by the wind, the umbrellas are typically damaged, or in some cases, even destroyed beyond repair. In such cases, the owner of the damaged or destroyed umbrella has no choice but to incur the cost of repairing or replacing the umbrella.
Outdoor umbrellas typically become disengaged from their support assemblies because these assemblies do not include adequate means for retaining the shaft or pole of the umbrella therein. That is, these conventional support assemblies use engagement means for the umbrella pole or shaft that are unable to counter the high wind forces exerted on the umbrella canopy portion. As such, when the wind force exerted on the umbrella canopy portion exceeds the holding force of support assembly engagement means, the umbrella becomes separated from its support assembly, and it is free to be blown around by the wind.
Therefore, what is needed is a pole securement sleeve that is capable of securely retaining a pole therein so as to effectively resist external forces acting on the pole. Also, a pole securement system is needed that employs a pole securement sleeve which is capable of exerting a substantial retaining force on the pole so as to ensure that it does not become disengaged from the securement sleeve. In addition, an umbrella base assembly is needed that uses a pole securement sleeve which is capable of exerting a force on the umbrella pole which is sufficient to prevent the umbrella pole from becoming separated from the umbrella base assembly.